


Days Reunite

by Nezusha



Series: No. 6: Belong [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: 7th September, Continued from No.6 Beyond, Happy birthday Shion, He brought a cake, M/M, Nezumi is back, Nezushi - Freeform, No he didn't, Reunion has arrived, Shakespeare, Shion's birthday, Yes he is, birthday fic, reunion will come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezusha/pseuds/Nezusha
Summary: My take on how the Nezushi reunion should be.Happy Birthday, Shion! I gift you Nezumi.





	Days Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this fic is taken from the afterstory NO.6 Beyond, "Chapter 3: Shion's Days" so it won't make sense if you haven't read it before. I know renions fics are overdone but I wanted my own contribution and this is how I imagined it. When I read this scene in the novel, I was disappointed that Nezumi didn't show up even though Shion was calling out for him. While it would be too typical, it's also highly plausible because Nezumi is a dramatic person and the story of No.6 is a dramatic universe.
> 
> Enjoy. My life and soul is dedicated to Maha Aymen.

Life may change, but it may fly not;

Hope may vanish, but can die not;

Truth be veiled, but still it burneth;

Love repulsed, but it returneth.

                                       - Percy Bysshe Shelly,  _Hellas._

* * *

The two men lined up and exited. Shion was left alone.  
“Detailed data, huh.” He unraveled the computer and cast his hand over it. The image on the screen crumbled, and the numbers and words vanished.  
There was no such data that evidenced the crime. It likely existed―but Shion had neither the method nor the time to acquire it. If it did not exist, he simply had to create it. Create the data that would leave Yoming with no choice but to admit his crimes. It was not easy, but it was not such an arduous task, either.  
It went well. He had been able to remove one obstacle from his line of sight. He would remove, drive away, destroy, his obstacles―and then what?  
Shion glanced out the window.  
 _What am I doing?_  
 _Creating a state in this world that is different from No. 6―one that is for humans._  
 _Make a country where no one kills, and no one is killed._  
 _Is that even possible?_  
Yoming’s derisive laughter burst in his ears.  
 _What is going to happen to me?_  
 _Tap, tap._  He heard the sound of the wind. No, not the wind―was someone knocking at the window?  
 _Nezumi!_  
Shion ran to the window and threw it open. The wind tousled his bangs. There was no one there. It had just been a passing wind. Shion dropped to the floor and squatted, covering his face with his hands.  
 _Nezumi... why won’t you come home? Why aren’t you beside me? I just want to look into your eyes and see that I am me, that I can continue to be who I am. They are my only anchor._  
 _Nezumi, I want to see you._  
There were no tears. A growl escaped through the crack between his lips. It was an animal growl, in a voice he could hardly call his own.  
An alarm went off. It continued to ring. Shion stood up, and pushed the intercom button.  
A young man’s voice quietly came through.  
“Member Shion, I’d like to hear your orders on the draft of No. 6’s new policies that we  
will be submitting at today’s meeting.”  
“Understood. I’ll head to Conference Room 3 immediately.”  
“Much obliged, Member Shion.”  
There was a note of excitement in the young man’s voice.  
“It’s almost coming, isn’t it? We’re going to clear out the old political powers and make way to build our ideal state. It’s finally beginning.”  
Shion took a breath, and called the man’s name.  
“Torey, I want you to watch what you say. For us, there is no such thing as old power or new power. We want to gather the wisdom of each and every person to progress forward, a little bit at a time. We have no other way.”  
“Oh... right. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologize, but―”  _You should at least be wary of wire-taps, Torey._  Shion switched off the intercom, and exhaled one more time.  
He turned around to glance out the window.  
A piercing blue sky spread out overhead.  
Shion closed the window, and turned his back on the endless expanse of blue.  
 _Heh._  
Shion's steps faltered. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes.  
"If it's not you... I won't turn around." He called out to the room.  
A crafty chuckle.  
"Turn around, Shion."  
Instead of complying, he sunk to his knees, covering his face again.  
It was the voice he knew. It was the voice he longed to hear. There was no doubt about it.  
Someone walked. Shion wished he had another pair of hands to cover his ears. Because every footstep... his footsteps... seemed to crush his heart anew.  
"Those were some wise words. You were never this careful."  
He was afraid of looking. He was afraid it would all be a dream, no- a nightmare. His eyes were already watering.  
 _Nezumi._  
 _Nezumi._  
 _Nezumi._  
"Shion."  
Hands grabbed his wrists and yanked them away. Their eyes met.  
Shion felt like he was dropping. He flew, he soared the skies at the same time that gravity pulled him. He collided with the ground repeatedly. Then, was pulled back up.  
Back up into gray.  
Gray skies of a storm.  
A flash of dark lightning.  
No-bright, burning silver.  
Molten mercury.  
Right before him.  
Shion started to crumble. He wasn't sure how long he would last. "Pinch me."  
Nezumi tilted his head. He reached out for Shion's face. His slender fingers grabbed at his cheek and tugged. "You aren't dreaming, Shion." He spoke in a kind manner.  
Shion shook his head. "It's just more vivid than usual. Try hitting me."  
"You're gonna ask a hallucination to hit you?"  
"Yes."  
 _Because I can't believe that it's you. You're finally here. I can't believe it, Nezumi. Have I gone_ _insane? If I reopen my eyes and don't see you, will I go insane then?_  
A mouth covered his own. It distracted him for a moment which seemed to last a century. Shion hiccupped. Nezumi pulled back with a knowing smile. "Believe it now?"  
"Yes." Shion's face screwed up. He felt his cheeks become wet. "Welcome b-back."  
"It's good to be back. Don't make me regret it." Nezumi stood up tall. He had the same attire, the same air around him. It didn't seem like he had aged a single day. As if he had been living in a world where time stood still.  
 _Your eyes haven't changed at all._  
He still couldn't describe the colour which seemed to suck him right in.  
 _Nezumi. This colour is undoubtedly Nezumi. But I'm not sure that the reflection in it is still the s_ _ame._  
Nezumi dropped his super-fiber to the floor. He extended a hand out. "Get up, Shion."  
Shion didn't think he could. His legs felt like a combination of lead and gelatin. They refused to carry his weight. But nonetheless, he placed his palm atop Nezumi's where it belonged.  
And then, they were spinning. They were spinning around like a cyclone caught in the middle of the calm ocean. Shion didn't know whether it was because they had a lot of room now but he felt himself drifting through space. Only his limbs were caught. They were held, steadied, supported, lead by an unwavering, steely grip which he trusted more than his life.  
And it was suddenly on his chin too. A strong finger and a thumb. "Raise your head."  
Maybe, it was the first time which Shion refused to submit. Instead, he buried his face in his shirt and wept openly.  
"Nezumi. Nezumi. Nezumi."  
He was unraveling. Tears slipped through, ones that hadn’t escaped in a long time. Emotion welled up inside him.  
 _I’m crying. I can finally cry to my heart out. This is how Nezumi affects me. He makes me feel._ _I’m starting to feel like me again._  
"Tch. You're ruining my clothes."  
"Nezumi!"  
 _How often did I call out for you? How often did I long to see you? I think I'm going to break._  
He felt a dam of happiness burst within him. It flooded his system, spreading through his veins to every nook and cranny of his body. It was overwhelming. He couldn't breathe. It was suffocating him.  
Pain shot through his skull. His head was yanked back by his hair. Nezumi's mouth arrived at his ear and whispered harshly. "Shion. Shion. Shion. You're going into shock. Snap out of it."  
Every syllable was pronounced slowly and separately. Nezumi knotted his fingers through his hair and pulled again.  
 _How absurd. Going into a panic of bliss. I've never heard of it before._  
But Nezumi was right. Shion felt numb, detached from his own body. His pulse was throbbing in his neck.  
 _Carotid artery. A hundred and ten beats per minute. Most likely consequence of adrenaline._ _Norepinerphrin. Catecholamines. Glucocorticoids?My cognitive functions are going haywire. I’m_ _experiencing Acute stress reaction. Proactive response, because I asked to be pinched. Reactive response,_ _because I cried. Currently undergoing Passive response because the hippocampus-_

His head collided a wall. Something sharp pressed against his Adam's apple, something piercing and dangerous. He felt fluid trickle over his skin. It snapped him out if his reverie.  
“If you've gone insane, I'll slit your throat."  
Shion gulped audibly. "Nezumi..."  
"Shut up. Shut. Up. I'm going to count to three before I slash you. Say your prayers and don't move."  
 _Stop making excuses. Start resisting. Fight to live, Shion._  
"I'll treat your wound." Shion arched his neck up, looking at Nezumi. His skin further broke against the blade but Nezumi didn't pull it away. He only scrutinized Shion with suspicious eyes.  
"What?"  
"I'll treat your wound." Shion repeated with a smile. Nezumi's eyes flashed. So did the blade.  
"A-Ah!" Shion clamped a hand against his neck. It felt wet. Blood oozed out. It hurt. Shion winced, squeezing his own throat. Nezumi drew himself back and gave a soft smile of his own. "This time, let me treat you."  
The conference room was large and bright, with a round center table where Shion had just been sitting with Yoming about fifteen minutes ago. There was a small shelf in the corner and Nezumi disappeared behind it, reappearing with the emergency first-aid kit.  
"That was unnecessary." Shion eyed him as he knelt before him and clicked the first-aid kit open.  
"Are you kidding me? I almost plunged my blade into your heart. Thank goodness you came to. Feel proud of yourself now? You made me spill your blood as soon as we met."  
"How is that my fault?"  
"And not even apologizing for it. Some nerve you’ve got."  
"I-I... told you not to kiss me-! It confused me!"  
"How is that  _my_  problem?" Nezumi rose and pushed Shion's head against the wall again. As gently as a mother might handle her child, Nezumi worked at the wound quickly and diligently to stop the flow. "You expect me not to kiss you when we meet again?"  
Shion stared at the ceiling. "What type of kiss was that?"  
"The reunion kind, obviously. Why, are you writing a book?"  
"Maybe."  
"On what, different types of kisses?"  
"And my experiences with them."  
"Sounds gross. I won't read it."  
"It'll be a thorough research. You should give it a try."  
"Boring. I'll pass.”  
"I’ll make you the main lead."  
"Getting cheeky again, huh? Since this is your turf. Unfortunately for you, I don't fancy starring in thesis and novels. My place is the stage. Now, shut up and hold still. Let me see if it'll get infected."  
Shion complied and let Nezumi do his job. The situation felt so reversibly melancholic. He was the one bleeding and getting patched up this time.  
“Good thing you don’t need stitches. You never taught me how to do that.”  
Shion felt a smile tug at his lips.  
"Thank you."  
 _Thank you for coming. Thank you for always responding to my call._  
"Don't mention it. I was the one who attacked you."  
Nezumi ripped another piece of bandage and secured it around Shion's neck. "Ah, how nostalgic. This reminds me of when that wasp crawled out of your neck. Good times."  
"That's right. You patched me up then too."  
 _Time and time again, you never failed to save me._  
"I was talking about how I got to see you naked."  
"N-Nezumi-!"  
"Stop whining. You weren't that impressive. You're too thin. And why are you even thinner now? City not letting its mayor eat?"  
"I'm... not the mayor..." Shion disagreed.  
"Shion..." He looked at him seriously. "Don't lie to my face. It’s what you believe, don’t you? You’re only fooling yourself. Aren't you the one calling most of the shots? Isn't your room the most secured, the one with the most cameras?"  
Shion's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "How did you know about-"  
"Because I disabled them. Wouldn't want anyone to disturb our private time, huh sir?"  
Shion turned his body away from him completely. From those eyes which mirrored a face he avoided seeing these days. As if that would help him turn away from the truth. But instead, he was faced with the large window, one which showed him an even larger reflection of himself.  
He was reminded of multiple things.  
This window was the same as his bedroom's from five years ago. He remembered wanting to rush out and embrace the wrath of nature, break his vocal chords just to have somebody respond.  
He remembered the cracked mirror in the basement room from another memory ago. His neck had been wrapped then too, for entirely different reasons.  
This window was the one he kept throwing open in desperation time and time again.  
This reflection was the one which stayed constant but the person in them shifted every time. And maybe this time, there was no going back.  
"Nezumi... I've changed."  
 _I feel like a plastic. Like an artificial robot who’s working to create a city where no harm would come. But is that even possible? Can I work tirelessly without feeling any empathy and sorrow? Any joy?_  
 _Any longing?_  
He felt a presence behind him. It was the response to his cry, the healing of his wounds, the feed for his soul and the reason for the chaos within his heart. The only person in the entire world who couldand couldn't understand him stepped up until he was reflected in the glass too.  
There was no comparison. Dark, brooding, overwhelming personification of elegance... That was Nezumi behind him. His lips danced as he spoke. "Meaning?"  
"I think I'm... becoming someone else."  
"Someone else...? Impossible. The only one you can become is 'you.'"  
The words hit right home. Shion felt like tearing at his hair. He didn't want to become himself.  
"Nezumi... Will you... kill me?"  
"Right now? This is hardly the time."  
"When I become someone..."  
 _Someone you would never want to be with? Someone you’d want to destroy because he destroyed to create?_  
"A monster."  
Yoming laughed in his ears again.  
Nezumi scrutinized him for a moment before sucking a breath. "You're worrying too much. This isn’t the facility. You're back home with mama."  
 _Was that it? Did the facility change me? Why did it only change me? Why didn't it affect you? How are you still bold and beautiful and utterly graceful? Will I always be lacking when I’m with you?_  
 _Will I never be your equal?_  
"A monster is still a monster. There are times when I’d like to kill myself-"  
Shion was spun around. His head hit the window pane, surely leaving a crack. Nezumi towered over him, placing his palms on either side of his body. His eyes were livid. "Don't fuck with me. Have you forgotten your responsibility? Do I need to remind you?"  
Shion nodded once. He needed to recall what his purpose was, who he was doing it all for when the person he longed for the most was nowhere near him.  
"Safu." Nezumi spat at his face harshly. "The girl who loved you. No. 6 killed her for more power. Are you going to forgive that?"  
 _No. Never. I'll never forget. I'll never forgive._  
"Are you going to become that? The kind of person who cheats, manipulates, lies to gain more control?"  
Shion was taken aback. "You heard...?"  
Nezumi gave no response.  
"That man... was a threat to the system." Shion argued immediately. "He was embezzling the city funds. I had to stop-"  
" _You_  had to stop? Who the hell do you think you are?" Nezumi gave him a dry smile. "What's the difference between you and him?"  
"Why are you comparing us? I'm trying create a peaceful city. I'm trying to-" he could see Nezumi unamused. "What else am I supposed to do?"  
Nezumi gave a shrug, then simply spoke. "Find another way. One that doesn’t involve extortion."  
Shion shook his head. "There was no other way."  
"Then, wait for one. Don't be a weasel. Don’t become one of them to take them down. You’re so much smarter than that."  
Shion stared silently. Or maybe he was lost in Nezumi's eyes. He was lost trying to find himself.  
 _If only I could spend my days gazing into these eyes, I would be at peace. The world would be at_ _peace, I know. And yet-_  
A hand held his shoulder and whirled him around. Once again, he was met by his own reflection. Nezumi's fingers danced along the length of his neck. " _Such fire was not by water to be drown'd, nor he_ _his nature changed by changing ground._ " He murmured against his hair. There was a genuine smile in his voice this time.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means what it is. Change is constant, Shion. It's inevitable. With passing times and age, change is necessary or you’ll be trampled. So, change, Shion. But stay as you are. Do you understand?"  
"Not really-"  
"Look closely, then. Look at yourself, Shion. It takes talent to lie with a straight face. Not everyone can do it but we both know you have the potential to do so. I don’t mean to insult you. It’s just how you are. So, crush it. Crush that talent, Shion. Don’t give in to their ways. Do you understand now?"  
"…Are you saying it’s possible to build a government while staying honest and true to oneself?"  
"Sounds like a fine challenge. You should take it up."  
"…maybe, if you help me…"  
"I know nothing of politics, Shion."  
Shion turned to face him again.  
"But still, you know humans. You’re kind and impartial and strict and tactful. If you were involved-"  
"No. 6 has nothing to do with me. This is your job. Don’t impose it on anybody else. Do you understand?"  
"…Yes."  
"Will you do it?"  
"Yes."  
As long as you're there by my side, I can never change.  
"What about you?" "Me?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"What are you, my mama?"  
"Nezumi."  
 _I've missed you so much. Please tell me where you've been spending your time._  
Nezumi gave a shrug. "Travelling?"  
"Where?" "Around, my liege."  
"Around where?" "Around these parts. Geez, you start off just like a robot. Don't you even need to breathe? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a chip inside recording everything I say."  
"Nezumi..."  
 _Stay. Stay here._  
 _Cheep! Cheep!_  
Shion gave a pleasant cry. "Hamlet! Cravat!”  
 _Cheep! Cheep!_  
The two mice shot out of Nezumi's jacket and scurried up Shion's arms. They arrived at his face and shook their whiskers at him. Shion gave a hearty laugh. The muscles around his mouth felt too rigid.  
"You’re getting wrinkles, Shion. How long has it been since you smiled?"  
"Eh-? Well, I don’t remember…" He could almost hear Karan’s voice now.  
 _You finally laughed, Shion. No matter what I did, it didn’t make you smile. You stopped smiling a long time ago. I’d have to thank Nezumi-san again._  
 _Mom, I’m sorry for troubling you. I tried my very best not to worry you and feel happy all the time but it all seemed so pointless without him._  
The mice made a chirping noise. Shion rubbed Hamlet on his back. "I've missed you guys."  
 _Cheep!_  
"Oh, Tsukiyo's back home. He isn't feeling well."  
 _Cheep?_  
"Yes, I'm... sorry. I'm really sorry. He isn't...-"  
" _Thou know'st 'tis common; all that lives must die, passing through nature to eternity..._ " Nezumi had settled himself in one of the chairs where Shion had been sitting. He was still studying his face.  
Shion gave him a crumpled look. "Nezumi, I'm sorry-"  
"Bite your tongue. It's not anybody's job to apologize for death. Especially yours. Unless you're the one who's killing him."  
Shion perched himself on the table with one hip. He dropped his head in regret. "Maybe... I didn't have the time to take care-"  
"Shion. He can take care of himself. He's smarter than you. But his time is up. Are you a god? Can you stop what's unavoidable? I'll pray to you every night, then."  
Shion lifted his head. "If it's unavoidable, why do we struggle?"  
 _Why do you tell me to survive? Why do you tell me to live on, when in the end, we'll die anyway?_  
"Because we're all fools."  
Shion remained silent. His throat threatened to close up. The thought of Nezumi dying someday was impossible to perceive. It would send Shion into a permanent state of shock, one he would never try to get out of, either.  
"N...Nez...-"  
"I'll be staying here for a few days. Do you mind?"  
Then, Shion was breathing. Something lighter than air filled his lungs. His stomach gave a somersault.  
"Y-You... You're staying?!"  
"Why are you screaming?"  
"Nezumi!" Shion almost fell off the table and the other caught him in time by the shoulders.  
"You're quite literally falling for me."  
Shion clutched at Nezumi's hands. "You'll stay? Where?"  
"At your place, of course. If your mama will have me."  
"In my room?! On my bed?!"  
"...Shion."  
"Please don't say that you're joking. Please don't tease me."  
"Shion, calm down. Don’t make me slit your throat again."  
"I-I-I... I need to tell mom. That's right, I need to tell her you're back! She'll... She'll be so happy. So very happy."  
"Shion." His hand rose, about to smack Shion in the face. But it faltered. The spark in Shion’s eyes was natural. He was legitimately happy.  
"We should have a dinner party. Let's invite Inukashi and Rikaga-san and Shionn too! They'll be so glad to see you."  
Nezumi snorted. "A reunion party? You're still in contact with the dog and the drunkard?"  
Shion nodded enthusiastically. "They come when mom invites them. Inukashi hasn’t changed at all. He loves Shionn a lot. Doesn’t hand him over to anybody. And he still teases Rikiga-san the same way. He runs a publishing company now. Oh, and Shionn’s old enough to walk."  
"I can't imagine them in your living room. It sounds like a mess. Poor Karan."  
Shion gave another happy laugh. His cheeks were flushed. "Rikiga-san keeps proposing to her. It's a scandal."  
Nezumi blinked once. "Huh? You mean, he's not back?"  
Shion tilted his head. "Hmm?"  
"Your..."  
 _That man I met... He was supposed to be here, apparently. Did he change his plans? Or is he_ _already here and decided not to show himself? Did he die along the way?_  
Nezumi’s gaze bored into Shion’s.  
 _Shion, are you lying?_  
But the boy beamed at him. Nezumi dropped his gaze.  
 _He’s nothing like him. He abandoned his wife, his child and escaped to the wilderness. I won’t_ _blame him for his choice but I won’t respect him for it either. When he comes back, he’d have to pay for_ _his selfishness. I’ll make sure of it. Till then, fight it, Shion. Fight your own blood. Fight the urges within_ _you. You’re far braver than him._  
"...I was searching."  
"Mm?"  
"Searching for something."  
 _A purpose? A reason to keep on living? No, that wasn't it._  
"I was searching to find something." Nezumi drew his chin back and regarded the naive boy before him.  
 _Do you even understand my words, Shion? I was drifting, I was wandering, I was trying to get_ _lost while moving forward... And I ended up here._  
Shion gave him a small smile. It almost looked patronizing.  
"Did you find it?"  
Nezumi regarded him again, then smiled back. "Who knows..."  
 _At least, along the way, I found you again. I got to see you one more time. One more time before_ _you become a person of the past._  
He extended his hand out. Shion took it in his own. They drew close.  
"Remember the steps?"  
"I never got to learn them."  
"I'll teach you again.”  
 _I felt like I had to cut my ties with you. But the more I tried, the more bound I became. Because_ _you wouldn’t stop calling out to me._  
“Straighten you spine. Raise your head. 1, 2, 3..."  
"Nezumi-!"  
They moved, one tripping, one unfaltering. The mice scurried into hiding.  
"After this, you'll come home?"  
"As you wish.”  
 _You became a memory, Shion; a fond one at that and I vowed not to involve you in my future. But_ _maybe time’s an illusion for us. We aren’t limited by the clock’s hand. Rather, time ceases to exist when_ _I’m with you._  
“Tsukiyo would be so happy to see you.”  
“Of course he’d be. I came all the way for him after all. Him and your mama’s cravats. Just thinking about them is making my mouth water.”  
"I’m sure she’ll make some in the evening. And then... In the morning…"  
"I'll make you your favourite coffee."  
"With lots of milk."  
"Pfht. With lots of milk."  
 _Come back home, Nezumi. Leave again. Leave behind another tender memory, until fate brings_ _us together. One day would never be enough.We’ll make days of reunion. I’d like to meet again and_ _again._  
The window flew open. Glass shattered and turned into rain. Their eyes met as they twisted into the gray, cloudy sky of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines Nezumi quotes are taken from Hamlet, Act I Scene II because Nezumi is obsessed with Shakespeare.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
